Fullmetal Remnant
by The Sarcasm Box
Summary: When Trouble arises in Remnant, Truth Seeks the help of a certain Red Cloaked Alchemist.
1. Chapter 1: Proposition

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY or FMAB. Please read review and enjoy!**

Edward blinked as he appeared suddenly in front of his gate of truth. As Edward came face to blank face he stared into Truth, determined fire raged in his eyes.

"I take it you're here to retrieve your brother? Just how do you intend on pulling an entire human out of here? What's your payment? Do you intend to offer your own body?" Truth asked, his disoriented collaboration of voices questioning him thoroughly with his usual smirk on his otherwise blank face.

Edward smirked thrusting his recently regained right thumb behind him, "Yea i've got your payment right here, so go ahead and take it." he said confidently leaving Truth in an amazed expression, "This thing is _my_ portal of truth, so i get to make the decision on how it's used, isn't that right?" Edward Smiled again brighter than before.

The expression didn't last as Truth started chuckling, raising his left hand to cover his face, "So it's come to that? and you're _**sure**_ about this? You _do_ realize you'll never be able to perform alchemy again without your portal?"

Edward looked away, "I'm aware of that. This portal, i know it holds every secret alchemy has to offer, however it's also led me astray. I saw the truth that lies within it, i became convinced i could solve everything with alchemy I couldn't have possibly been more wrong," Ed's expression grew grim, "It was just arrogance,"

Truth spoke again, "You're willing to cast it all aside? To lower yourself to a simple human?"

"What do you mean lower myself that's all I've ever been. Just a simple human who couldn't save a little girl with alchemy."

"You sure you'll be alright without it? Think carefully now."

Edward sported another smile, thinking of everyone who supported his journey and stood back in the ruined Central. "Who even needs alchemy when i've got them?"

Truth smiled, "YOU'VE DONE IT! THAT'S THE RIGHT ANSWER!" Ed smiled about to clap his hands to transmute the portal before, "However," Ed stopped suddenly shocked and fearful, "I have a proposition for you," Ed's shock turned quickly into interest as he relaxed back into a normal standing pose.

"Go on," He said.

"Another world, similar to your's, is in a bit of trouble. A woman by the name of Salem is trying to bridge your worlds together, only briefly however. Her goal is to gain ultimate power and wipe out mankind." Truth sighed, "Honestly i don't know why she would want to destroy such beautiful creatures."

"Sounds alot like father," Edward chuckled, "But what do you mean by another world?"

Truth laughed, "Ah yes i suppose i was getting a little ahead of myself there. I guess it would be best to call it an alternate universe." Ed was slightly shocked but still composed. "Humans there call it Remnant. They have advanced to far greater technologically than that of your world. The humans are far more... prejudice towards other races though, especially a human/animal hybrid species." he laughed lowly.

Edward pondered the news carefully, "So where do i fall into the picture?" His shock now completely faded.

"I thought that would be obvious." Ed shrugged, a smile on his face. Truth laughed once more and continued, "I want you to help them out, i'll even let you keep your alchemy if you succeed." Ed was taken aback. He carefully thought it over. His morales strongly conflicting with his desire to see his brother again.

"Would i be able to take Alphonse?" Ed questioned seriously.

Truth laughed almost sadistically, "I'm afraid to inform you that his body would not be able to survive the trip, your arm probably wouldn't either. Universal travel is… Shall i say, taxing. That is unless he opted to continue temporarily in some kind of... protective shell." He smiled again.

Ed was torn. On one hand he could go through the journey alone, but then alphonse would be waiting even longer to be home. On the other hand he could bring his beloved brother with him, however casing his soul to be trapped in that cold prison without the warmth of touch.

"I'll even give you back your automail arm back if you'd like." Truth said breaking Ed's concentration.

"I'll go, i can't speak for Al however." Ed said finally coming to a decision.

"Ah, young Alphonse has already given me his answer. I'll see you two soon i suppose." and with that Edward's arm was deconstructed, yet again replaced by his familiar automail. The gate behind him swung open grabbing his body pulling him into the portal. Pain enveloped, causing Edward to cry out in pain, screaming loudly. as he was reconstructed in an unfamiliar forest area.

He crashed down to the earth and passed out, his wounds from the battle with father suddenly to much to bear. Before the darkness consumed him completely he heard an all too familiar echoey voice behind him say, "Brother?"

 **And that's that! I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter! Please Review appropriately. No one likes having their work trashed in front of other people, Ya know?**


	2. Chapter 2: Forgiven

**Sooo… This chapter may seem a little weird but Trust me it will all make sense soon...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY or FMAB. Please read review and enjoy!**

Edward woke with a start. For a few seconds he had no idea where he was. He had felt, scared, cold, alone. Then a comforting voice soothed him, "It's Okay. Don't move you're still injured."

"Winry?" He said, not entirely sure what had happened to him.

"No," the voice chuckled, "my name is Pyrrha, Who's Winry?" Edward took a few seconds to process the new name. He shot up as he remembered what had happened. Father, greed, Colonel Mustang, the deal, Alphonse...

"Alphonse!" His eyes had been covered in a warm cloth but now that it was gone he was confronted with a girl. A few girls actually, and they were all in close proximity. The foremost one had long red hair tied in a ponytail accented with a golden headpiece. Her outfit following the same color scheme, the only varied color on her where two green eyes. One of the other two had golden blonde hair, much like his own, but her's seemed to resemble an open fire. She wore very revealing yellow and tan shirt, the tan very well could have instead been a vest rather than part of the shirt. Her eyes were an odd shade of purple, Lilac maybe. The third one had white hair and a white outfit, accented by a few blue, and sometimes red, pieces. Her eyes where a similar shade of blue.

"Brother!" as he heard the voice he immediately relaxed.

"You need to lay back down!" The same voice of Pyrrha had come from the redhead, only this time she was _pissed!_ "As i said before your wounds haven't healed" The women parted as Alphonse ran over.

"She's right brother! Lay dow-," Alphonse was cut off abruptly when suddenly the room shook.

A speaker clicked on," _Sorry some minor turbulence, we'll be arriving at beacon shortly, please take your seats._ " Edward was slightly confused. He had never experienced a natural earthquake before, but he then realized the announcer said 'arriving' We must be on a train, he guessed.

Alphonse tried to continue his protesting but Edward stopped him and the redhead, who had only just opened her mouth, with a, "Damn it Al give me some credit, I did just beat two gods after all." The girls, looked confused but Ed just shrugged it off. As he tried to shift his position he fell over, "Ow! What the hell?" He looked over to his right where the automail arm winry had worked so hard on should have been connected to his shoulder, however he was met with yet another girl, this one wearing a red cloak much like his with silver eyes and a red tinted blackish hair color, was holding the arm looking at him attempting to look innocent. "What the hell?! Give that back here!"

He was met with the blonde, who was previously in front of him, grabbing his shirt threateningly, holding him close. Her Lilac eyes now a violent shade of red, "Listen here short stack," He grunted angrily only to be shook, "Don't you dare yell at my kid sister again, or i _will_ make sure you _don't_ heal."

Thinking it best not to angry her any further Edward stumbled over his words in a quick, "Y-y-ye-yes maam!" She reminded him of Winry, and Hawkeye, and teacher… Wow how many girls did he know that would willingly kill him if aggravated? Well regardless the number just went up.

Alphonse looked to another girl this one further in the back, previously unseen, "Is she always like that?" he was met with a slight nod.

"YANG! Be careful he is still wounded ya know!" The white haired girl chimed in. A certain tone in her voice told Ed she had a princess complex. _How Surprising…_ he thought to himself.

The red cloaked girl spoke up with a squeak, "Sorry! I'm just kind of a gear head." he knew something about the way she held his arm looked familiar, "here have it back!" she said quickly. When he went to grab it she held on tight, obviously not really wanting to return it. He finally tugged it free from her grasp and with a sigh, aligned his arm mentally preparing himself for the pain of nerves connecting to wires. With a quick jolt and a few seconds of painful grunts, it was put back into place.

Pyrrha spoke sympathetically sporting an appropriate expression, "Who did this to you?" Edward froze slightly, not entirely prepared for someone to openly asked. Even though he was mostly over the event that took his leg, arm and brother. Pyrrha realized how that probably had sounded quite rude. Feeling ashamed she quickly rephrased, "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to sound so… insensitive." She went to continue only to be cut off quickly.

"No it's quite alright, i just wasn't prepared for a question about it so soon." he laughed, suddenly reminded of when Winry told him she didn't do a good enough job.

Pyrrha looked on, even more sympathetically thinking to herself, _How long ago did this happen?_ Their thoughts were cut short when the airship landed roughly, prompting the group to wheel the stretcher over to the doors. Telling Edward to lay back as they didn't want him falling off.

As team RWBY Prompted to take the boy's to the infirmary Edward quickly spoke up,"Hey Pyrrha, my arm, It's the price i've paid" he looked over to the giant suit of armor, "For the truth." before she could question him further team RWBY ran quickly towards the infirmary building the suit of armor running quickly behind.

"Ed-ward, Big Brother Ed," Ed's eyes shot open. The chimera Shou Tucker created, was it? No...

"Mr. Tucker when did you first get certified as a state alchemist?" Edward asked seriously. Tucker looked up, his right hand cupping his chin.

"About Two years ago i suppose." Tucker laughed.

"And when did your wife leave you." Ed asked now getting increasingly angry.

"That was about two years ago too." Tucker looked down, supposedly sad.

"I have one more question for you," Ed asked, looking at Tucker with raging fire in his eyes, "Alexander and Nina, Where are they?" Al gasped realizing what his big brother was thinking.

"Damn brat figuring it out so quickly." Tucker stepped back only to be pinned to the wall by Edward.

The room changed to a black void, confusing Ed. He looked back to where Al had sat just a second before. Al and Nina were gone. He looked back to Tucker expecting the same thing.

He was met with the human Nina her eyes horrified and sad, "Big brother no." He stepped back, Nina still against the wall with the same look in her eyes. "Big Brother, are you hurting somewhere." she asked.

Ed collapsed on the ground looking down, he grasped his ears not wanting to hear her sadness. Tears dropped from his cheeks. He closed his eyes and screamed long and hard.

"Edward" an unfamiliar adult female voice said calmly, a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to be met with an older looking Nina. She smiled pulling him into a big hug, "It's okay… I don't blame you." Edward didn't know what to do. "You may not have saved me, and Alexander," Edward cried harder throwing his arms around the older Nina. "But you did make the end better..."

Nina disappeared before he could say anything. And he was met with a dark room. He was on his back, he could feel wetness around his cheeks.

"Brother" The echoey voice of Al asked. "You were crying in your sleep." Of course. A dream, that made sense.

"I'm fine," Edward said lifting his left arm over his face. "Al?"

"Yea brother."

"Do you ever think what Nina would have looked like as an adult?" The question caught Alphose of guard obviously, but he nodded.

"Yea, I think she would have been beautiful."

Ed thought back to his dream. The older Nina had a ponytail rather than the braids, her dress was replaced by a green hoodie and a pair of blue jeans. Her face wasn't that of a toddler at all. It was Beautiful, that of a model. "Yea, i do too."

 **OH THE FEELS! Anyway i hope you guys liked it, and follow and review to help the story go. I have big plans for this project and i hope you guys like it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Preparation

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY or FMAB. Please read review and enjoy!**

As Edward stood in the elevator, messing with the buttons on his new jacket, he tried to picture what exactly this 'Ozpin' guy looked like. By the sound of it he was an old man who always had a coffee mug. Not much of a description but all he managed to get out of the nurses down in the infirmary.

Alphonse looked towards his brother, "So why did you choose to say yes?" earlier in the day a blonde woman in glasses came down to the infirmary to ask the two to enroll in beacon academy. Ed said sure without even consulting his brother, who was okay with the idea anyway. He just never bothered to explain it.

"I guess for background info." Edward said nonchalantly, "We still have no idea where this guy is," this was true. They knew they were looking for a guy like father but still had no idea where to look.

The doors opened with a _ding_. Standing before them were the blonde woman from before, an older military looking guy who reminded Ed a lot of that bastard mustang, another old guy in a chair 'Ozpin' he guessed, and a white haired woman who resembled Hawkeye.

"Please, come in," The guy in the chair said, "we're just about done here anyway."

The White haired woman looked away, seemingly like a child who was just punnished in front of their friends.

"So," a previously unseen man from behind the duo said, "you're the pipsqueak my niece told me about." Al had to hold Ed back as he launched toward the man.

" **OH YEA COULD A PIPSQUEAK DO THIS!?** "

The man laughed, patting Edward on the head as he walked by, "Calm down, kiddo. nothing personal." Ed noticed that his voice sounded eerily familiar. As he passed he also noticed he smelled strongly of liquor.

"My name is Edward old man," he said in a challenging tone, "Not kiddo."

"My name is Qrow, and i'm not old kid" the man said half condescendingly. Alphonse let his brother go as the walked over to the chairs placed before the desk.

The old guy stood to shake their hands "I'm professor Ozpin, headmaster here at Beacon. This is general Ironwood, and his lieutenant, Winter Schnee" he said pointing to the two to his left.

"My name is Alphonse Elric and this is my older brother Edward." The remark caught the white haired woman, Winter, off guard.

"Wait, so you're the younger one?" she asked pointing to Al, "but you're so tall and he's so..."

 _Go ahead say little i dare you_ Ed thought looking her dead in the eyes.

"How are you Edward" Ozpin said, "your wounds were very extensive." Ed only shrugged at the professor, pretty much uninterested in the topic. He had to admit, the fight with father left him pretty beat up, but it was definitely worth it all to finally hit the guy in his smug Homunculus face.

"My brother's tougher than you might think." Alphonse laughed, "even if he's afraid of milk."

"Hey shut up, i am not. That damn drink is evil!" Ed shouted in remark, leaving the others in the room bewildered.

"Any way," Ozpin said with a raised eyebrow, "Classes start at nine every morning, today is friday so you'll be in professor Goodwitch class today. It's 11:30 so lunch is being served right now." the brothers nodded and turned to leave but Ozpin continued, "Your initiation will be at nine next tuesday, on Beacon cliff. Don't be late." Ed waved an affirmative before pressing the lobby button on the elevator.

The brother's already knew their way to the cafeteria, due to Edward's colossal appetite. As they made their way to the double doors Al could hear Ed grumbling something. "What'd you say brother?"

"Nothing too important." Ed tried to drop the subject but was pressed further by Alphonse, "Fine, i was saying just how great it is to see this world's version of Mustang." He sighed loudly, "Even when we're in another universe, he finds a way to annoy me."

 **AND THAT'S THAT! SORRY FOR THE LACK OF ACTION BUT TRUST ME I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
